


intangible, unspoken, energetic

by neilwrites



Series: A Year in Drarry Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord May Drabble ChallengeThe prompt was 'Chemistry' and the challenge was 394 words!





	intangible, unspoken, energetic

**Author's Note:**

> yes, for the third time, they are oblivious idiots, the both of them

“Don’t you dare,” Ron says, squinting at Harry over his pint.

“What?” Harry quickly looks back at his best friends.

“You’ve ditched us to hook up with Malfoy the last four times we went out, Harry.”

“So?” Harry blushes.

“You’re hurting yourself,” Hermione says. “You keep telling us it was only a hook-up, but we  _ know  _ you. You’re don’t  _ do  _ short-term.”

They’re right of course. Harry is just a little bit in love with Draco and has been for about three years. He can’t help it, he just feels that there’s  _ something  _ between them and it keeps him coming back for more.

Harry’s eyes continue tracking Draco as he makes his way over to the bar in sinfully tight jeans. Jeans!  _ Ripped jeans _ , even. 

“I’ll see you guys later,” he mumbles as he makes his way over to the bar.

Draco smirks. “Potter.”

“Malfoy,” Harry says, and downs Draco’s firewhiskey. “Blowjob?”

Draco quirks an eyebrow and follows him to the loo. After a strong locking spell, Harry pushes Draco up against the door for good measure. Draco grabs his hair to pull him in to kiss him, to nip at his bottom lip and to lick inside.

Harry leaves small kisses across his razor-sharp jaw, his sensitive neck and protruding clavicles. As Draco starts moaning he kneels in front of him, undoing his jeans and dragging them down with some effort. When Draco’s cock is freed, Harry hesitates and looks up. Draco’s pupils are fully dilated, but there’s something else there, too, that Harry can’t quite place.

“Scared, Potter?” 

Harry grins and gives a tentative lick before taking the head in his mouth. The weight on his tongue is different than he imagined, and the taste makes him moan and close his eyes. He makes his way down, licking the underside and feeling that thicker vein. His lips are stretched wide when his nose touches Draco’s taut stomach, and he hums around the length in his throat.

When Draco is left panting and Harry wipes his mouth, he says, “Go out with me.”

Draco slowly peels his eyes open. “What?”

Confidence boosted, Harry grins. “Go out with me.”

Draco sighs and closes his eyes. “Merlin, alright. If that’s what it takes to get you to do that again.”

Harry can see the giddy grin on Draco’s face, though. He knows he feels it too.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr!](http://softstabbyboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
